I Hate You?
by sunsets-over-scars
Summary: A little tidbit view into a daily battle. Lelouch taunts Kallen (as per usual) and we get to see into her thoughts.


"ZERO!" I shouted from my Knightmare. Shit, this was bad! We were getting wiped out by the second!

"Calm yourself, Kallen," he said to me through my private speaker. "It's all a part of my plan."

"To sacrifice others for your own benefit?!"

He started. "Exactly." He switched back to the main line, now speaking to our whole crew. "D4," he said serenely, "go to Block F7 and stall. Hold up the barrier. We need reinforcements on the third floor. Those by the west inner gate can go upstairs and help. Now for you, C5."

I took a sharp breath. C5: me. It was my time for action.

"I'm in the top-floor control room. I'm hacking into the interface to get our information. According to the radar there are some Knightmares approaching. If you could…."

"Got it, Zero." I sighed. Whoo, I get to play bodyguard again. Note the sarcasm. "I'll be there in thirty seconds."

"Excellent," he laughed. I frowned. Leader of the Black Knights or not, he still grated on my nerves. Either way I was obligated to obey him.

Dammit.

I rushed my Knightmare into gear and tore through the hallways and up the stairs, obliterating any enemies that were unfortunate enough to have crossed my path. Once I made it up to the control room I stood vigil at the door.

I waited for a while, but no enemies came. But Lelou-Zero-said that he was about to be attacked. Hm…maybe I destroyed them on my way here?

"C5, please enter the room," he called in the speakers. I was surprised by the order; what could he need me in there for? Reluctantly I shut off my Knighmare (the blasted thing wouldn't fit through the human door) and entered. There I found my master.

"What is it, Zero?" I said bluntly. To be honest I was a bit peeved, tired, and annoyed. I wanted to end this whole operation and go home. For some reason this entire past week Zero had been taking the Knights on pointless missions at horrible times of day-one time at three in the morning! And nothing was ever accomplished; the missions had no purpose but to create chaos. It was completely ridiculous and the whole team, including me, was exhausted and pissed.

Zero removed his mask, revealing the face of my schoolmate, Lelouch Lamperouge. "Ah, Kallen; why are you so cold towards me? You're a very rude suboordinate."

"Don't refer to me as your underling with that face on." I looked at him in disgust. "I obey Zero, not you, Lelouch."

"Ah, so you still haven't accepted that Zero and I are one and the same? How cruel of you, Kallen." He stepped towards me and put a hand under my chin, stroking my face with his fingers. "I thought you'd be much more kind to Lelouch."

I scoffed. "Not even. The real Lelouch I know is nothing but a bastard liar. I respect Zero and nothing else. So either be Zero or leave me the hell alone." I started to walk out but was stopped by a hand grabbing my wrist. I turned, giving him a glare.

Lelouch just smirked at me. "I need a favor."

"Why the hell should I do you a favor?"

His eyes crinkled as he grinned, pulling me close to him, our faces inches apart. I felt blood rush to my face. "Because you're hopelessly in love with me and will bend to my every whim."

I grew angry and slapped him with all my strength, jerking away. "Just stay the hell away from me. What do you want?"

His grin faded. "I'm going out onto the scene to observe and help. I need you to stay here and pose as me. Don't worry, just put on the mask and cape, you'll be fine. I've written down all the orders I want you to give and when. So just relax here for a while and do as the paper says. I'll be right back."

My eyes went to saucers. "What?! No! We can't have our leader risking himself like that! You need to stay here! Where you can be safe! If you're out on the field-"

Lelouch put a finger to my lips, much to my annoyance. "Ssh, Kallen…I'll be fine. You and I both know I'm a thousand times more capable in fighting then half of the people we have out there. This is also one of the weakest enemies the Black Knights have ever faced. You have no reason to worry about me."

I moved away from him again and frowned. He had a point, that idiot. I sighed. "Fine. But why me? Why not your precious C2?"

He grinned. "Why is that important? Are you growing jealous, dear Kallen?"

I felt my face go scarlet. "Not in the slightest. I was just curious because she usually handles these kinds of situations. I found it interesting that you chose someone else for such an important element of a mission."

He just shrugged. "I'm leaving this up to chance. Think of it as an experiment, my pet." Before I had time to reply (with something really rude), he exited the room with a slam of the door. Great.

I looked around the room, trying to get a feel for my surroundings. Multiple screens covered a wall, where at its base was a table filled with buttons, radar screens and other gadgets. It gave me a bit of a headache to see all the lights flashing.

I quickly donned the Zero mask and cape, noticing how strange they smelled. But that was irrelevant. I took his seat and looked at the screen. My eyes found the paper he was talking about: my instructions.

**1. Order T4 to the fifth floor for recovery and examination**

**2. B3 should be battling at 5:13. If not reprimand**

**3. If we lose 5 more soldiers, call everyone to the first floor. When they arrive tell them to shoot explosives upward to destroy the entire building. Don't worry about yourself, I'll come and retrieve you ;)**

I scoffed at the paper; what's with the emoticon? He's such a flipping idiot, it's starting to get ridiculous. But I followed everything else.

"T4!" I called. "Fifth floor! Recovery and examination! I want a report back stat!"

"You got it!" the soldier replied happily, and I shrugged. Who knew they would be so easy to cooperate.

B3 was battling fine, so I just sat back for a while. I was a bit worried. I knew Zero was a good fighter, but he tended to take extreme measures, and usually at his own expense. But in this case, his is mine. My Guren-Mk II. I could easily imagine him damaging it or even sacrificing it to win a battle. That Knightmare was almost a part of me, and I wouldn't know what to do without it.

Thankfully the battle ended without problem, no exploding buildings, no exorbitant deaths. Everything ended well.

Fifteen minutes later, my Guren crashed through the wall. It was scratched and battered. My eyes sang with fury.

"WHAT THE HELL, ZERO!" I exclaimed. "THAT'S MY KNIGHTMARE! TAKE BETTER CARE OF IT!"

"Aah, Kallen," he called as he exited the machine. "How I did miss you and your rage."

"I'm serious! That thing's my life! Take that and you leave me with nothing!"

He smirked, walking up to me. "Untrue. You'll always have me." With that he quickly kissed me. On the mouth.

My face flooded and I slapped him again. Jeez, this was gonna be a hell of an annoying Rebellion.

Especially with this asshole ruling us.

God, I hated him.

Didn't I?


End file.
